the_lost_avatarfandomcom-20200213-history
Naoki II
Naoki II is a female citizen of Republic City where she was born and raised. She is a firebending student at the city's top dojo, and is skilled in hand-to-hand combat, all thanks to her father, who is chief of police. When she becomes an adult, her mother's company, Future Industries, becomes hers. For the time being, Varrick is running things with his wife. History Before Terra Naoki was born to Mako and Asami in 197 AG. When Naoki was three years old, her mother died in a car accident, leaving her the impending owner of Future Industries, and more tragically, without a mother. Naoki always knew that her mother was first in a relationship with Avatar Korra before her father, but Mako never delved into their relationships with her. When Naoki was around 6, she realized that if she wanted answers, she couldn't be asking her father, but her uncle. Naoki was right, as Bolin told her everything she ever wanted to know about her mother's past. She grew a deep admiration for her mother, despite not remembering her, and grew a resentment towards her father for never giving her the attention or love that she needed. By the age of ten, she started attending a firebending dojo and was taking self-defense classes. Her father felt it necessary because she needed to set an example as the only daughter of the chief of police. She obliged, this only fueling her resentment towards her father more. Naoki wanted her father to teach her these things. Naoki spent the rest of her childhood hanging out with her uncle, cousins, and even the airbenders at Air Temple Island. She grew closer to everyone except her father. Bolin constantly made excuses for his brother, but Naoki felt like she could never forgive her father for neglecting her. Personality When around people she doesn't know well and most adults, Naoki has a serious and aloof demeanor. She wants to be taken seriously, so she acts seriously. However, that's not she actually is at all. Around her uncle and cousins, she is epitome of a child. She is hyper, playful, fun-loving, and contagious. For example, when she met the Avatar, she began to shriek with excitement and ask her many questions that Terra couldn't comprehend at the speed she was going. Of course, once she noticed her father's disapproving mood, she quieted down apologetically. While she resents her father, she also pines for his approval by trying to act like him whenever he's around. It makes so that when Mako talks to Bolin about his daughter, Bolin corrects him often on what Mako thought were facts. Naoki is a very curious child and often plays detective. She likes to snoop around in the adults' business and be nosy. When Mako catches her in the act, he reprimands her, further straining their relationship. She is always wondering about what her mother is like and is asking Bolin for stories about her. Despite Naoki seeming like a harmless child, she is very smart, strategic, and powerful. Even before she started training with Ursan and Terra, she wasn't bad at all. Naoki is one for plans, unlike Terra, and usually leads the team into battle. She inherited her mother and grandfather's brains and creativity. She is able to understand what Varrick was explaining about the machines that Future Industries were in the process of creating, and corrected Varrick on a few things to better them. | |[[Category:Characters]]||}}